1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof cover, and more particularly to a waterproof cover for protecting an audio system from water.
2. Description of Related Art
In outdoor activities, an audio system including items such as a loudspeaker, a CD player or a radio for reproducing music is a requirement. However, the audio system will often be affected by water in some situations such as boats, leisure spas etc. Therefore, the audio system is generally provided with a waterproof cover mounted in front of a control panel.
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional waterproof cover has an inner gasket (50), a frame (60), an outer gasket (70), and a shield (80).
The inner gasket (50) is mounted at a first side of the frame (60) and has a first opening (51 ) defined therethrough. The frame (60) has a second opening (61) defined therethrough and corresponding to the first opening (51). A slot (62) is defined at an upper side of the frame (60). Two recesses (63) are defined at two ends of the slot (62), and two apertures (64) are respectively defined through the recesses (63).
The outer gasket (70) is mounted at a second side of the frame (60). The shield (80) has a tongue (81) protruded from a rear side thereof. Two lugs (82) are formed at two ends of the tongue (81) and positioned in the apertures (64) through the recesses (63) respectively. Therefore, the shield (80) is pivotally mounted on the frame (60).
In use, the waterproof cover is installed in front of the control panel of the audio system. Blocked by the inner gasket (50) and the outer gasket (70), water cannot dampen the control panel, and the audio system is protected.
However, limited by the manufacturing technology, the shield (80), the outer gasket (70) and the frame (60) can not be tightly assembled together and gaps exist between the shield (80) and the outer gasket (70), and between the outer gasket (70) and the frame (60), so water can penetrate the gaps and the audio system may be seriously damaged by the water.
Therefore, the invention provides a waterproof cover to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.